Nightmare in Toadswood Forest
by Mr. Shroob
Summary: This is my version of Nightmare on Elm street, involving a shroob i created, Shrazzle, his girlfriend Shroobina, and every bodies favorite, Doopliss!


So heres my first fanfiction as Mr. Shroob so here it is! Oh and this first part may not be as scary as you may think it is, but this is just an intro to how all the scary events happen, read and enjoy! _ Mr. Shroob_

* * *

_**Nightmare in toadswood forest**_

Shrazzle always loved his summer cottage... Well, he considered it that, it was actually a busted up computer monitor expanded with a cardboard box on the side.  
He had always thought this was "cool" amongst all the other people in the park, it was the day that officer Shingles came, that changed everything.

Shrazzle was just minding his own shroob business, when officer Brian Shingles approached him. "Hey green mushroom dude, you cant loiter around here, its against the law. You could serve high time in the big house if you don't get out of that... box of yours."  
Shrazzle, had no clue that he was serious. "Is the big house where everything big goes? Like big bird? Big Ben? Big..."  
Shingles didn't want to listen to this crap, he had had a tough morning, three robberies and a hobo break-in. He simply whipped out a pair of matches, and set fire upon Shrazzles' "Summer cottage"  
Too bad he didnt have time to get out...

It was several minutes later when Shrazzle came to, he was scorched badly and his home was gone... he didn't care though, he didn't seem to be bothered by anything. He'd shrugged off the death of his parents 5 years ago.  
He did seem to realize though, that he could slightly see a burn mark on his neck. It wasn't bad, just enough to give him a sting like a sunburn. He casually got up and walked to the water fountain to shower off. He hadn't walked in about 1 1/2 years, he lived off of eating grass clippings. When he stood to go walk, toads gasped, goombas shrieked, and the koopas ran away. They had a right to be scared, he hadn't been seen by public eye for a long time. He went to hide in his box about a year before the army of shroobs had been sent off, meaning he was the last shroob... also meaning that everyone he knew had been killed off 6 months ago.

He probably wouldn't have cared, but nobody dared tell him a thing... they all feared he would shoot them. But he wasnt like the other shroobs, thats why he hid... he knew another day of the ridicule he was getting _might_ end up getting him upset and or mad for the first time in his life. He was a green shrooba diver, but he forgot goggles and laughter roared at him every time he tried to swim in the sand.

As he washed off the scar, he realized he didn't see any of his friends, maybe that was because he didn't have any friends... but he didn't even see a shroob.  
In fact, there was not a familiar face in sight. He thought to himself, "Maybe I'll meet a friend here!'' having a positive attitude about everything.

Meanwhile, back in toadswood forest, a toad couple was arguing...  
Wife: What do you mean you got fired?!  
Husband: Its pretty simple, see i tried to prank my boss... but apparently everybody doesn't like hearing that i jokingly murdered his dog  
Wife: You **_WHAT?!  
_**Husband: You know, the old kill and be sill...y  
Wife: Theres no such thing... what are we going to do... this was our last chance, we know no one would buy this dump... its just terrible...  
Husband: Now honey... please just... shut up.  
Wife: What? Hmm? Can you repeat that?  
Husband: Yes honey... i said SHUT UP!  
Wife: ARAHHH! Thats it! I cant take this crap anymore!  
The wife proceeds to grab a butchers knife and try to kill herself. Her husband pulls it away and accidentally stabs her arm, causing much anger inside her

"You idiot! I cant do anything around here! Now i cant even kill _myself?!_ Dont worry... you wont have to worry about being charged for stabbing me..."  
"Oh thank you honey!"  
"... Because you cant testify if your dead!"

In an hour, the husbands body is covered and the women is carried off in a police car...

In the park Shrazzle hears a police car, he chases after it hoping they have free ice cream for him. He gets hit by a Cadillac driven by a... freak in a sheet.

* * *

Later Shrazzle wakes up in a hospital with yet another wound. Theres a duplighost standing in a corner pacing a quietly rambling, "I cant have this dude die, please please dont die dude. I cant have this dude die, please please dont die dude."

Shrazzle immediately burst up, "Whos the dude?"  
The duplighost turned almost as pale as his sheet. "YES! No federal prison for me!"  
Shrazzle thinks that the sheet man is talking to him, so he tells him, "No, now you go get to live with Big bird if you commit crimes. By the way man that ran over me, whats your name?"  
"Err its Doopliss, why the hell were you running down the middle of the road?"

Shrazzles said nothing else besides declaring Doopliss was his new best friend and walking out of the hospital in the funny clothes you get at the hospital.

He returned to the park realizing that his box wasn't there, "Who stole my summer cottage?!" He chanted this throughout the park getting a couple of glares and many screams.

He finally stated that he would go to his ex-girlfriends house and ask her for advice.  
After an hour of walking he got there, surprised to see that the house was for rent. He didnt think of her being dead, so he just rang the doorbell 4,732 times. Amazingly she emerged and asked him what the crap he wanted.  
"I love you! I'm sorry i dumped you! Please take me back!" she replied with, "First of all, i dumped you, second... fine ill take you back, but thats only because even though i told you i wouldnt date you if you were the last shroob on earth, i lied"

So they went to the movies that night and chose Goop, Shrazzles barfed a few times on Shroobina, but he thought nothing of it and watched the whole thing through.

The next day Shrazzles convinced Shroobina to move in with him, and got a rather long lecture after telling her he had no home.  
"Why did you ask me to move in with you if you have no home?!"  
"Well why did you agree? Thats it I cant argue with you, i love you too much."

Surprisingly she shrugged this stupidity off and told him he had 17 hours and 47 minutes.  
So he went to Doopliss and asked for a loan, he agreed but said he would have to be allowed to live with them.

They found a nice cabin for 100 dollars, that was with mortgage paid.  
By the first few hours Shroobina was there she knew this wasn't going to be good.

Doopliss had brought his Wii and was playing Mario Kart with Shrazzles. Shroobina took a tour of the house, she saw a letter,

_To whoever is reading this, keep out... get out now... you must listen! It brought me to my demise... this house brings bad luck... your r a s control you._

She couldn't tell what r a s was... it was obviously once written but blurred out with time and moisture.  
She read it over in here head when she heard a footstep behind her... then another... then a loud scream.

"AAAAH!!!!"  
She ran to the living room to see Doopliss screaming and crying and laying on the floor.

"What happened to him?!" Shrazzles calmly replied with, "He got beaten be Luigi and now he's pouting."

That night Doopliss got to sleep in the laundry machine with his teddy chicken, while Shrazzles claimed that he would have a sleepover and stay in the dryer.  
Shroobina slept in the queen sized bed by the living room. That night Doopliss had nightmares that he was losing a race to luigi... he was getting extremely depressed and was getting a headache.

The next morning Doopliss woke up to have the same effects still paining him. "My head hurts slick!" Shroobina got him some asprin and he took it and said he had to visit his therapist for his depression...

He returned later that day in a bloody mess...

* * *

So? Love it? Hate it? Rate it? If the answer to at least two of those is yes, then you rock!


End file.
